


就是单纯的一个补魔

by mouchashao



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouchashao/pseuds/mouchashao





	就是单纯的一个补魔

就是单纯的补魔  
*是弓士主从if  
*本来是想纯pwp结果被我搞得很病  
*我真的不会开车！干喔！

卫宫士郎觉得这种事情的存在就不合理。

就算他拼命说服自己这种事情是身为一个魔术师，一位御主，为了获得过于强大的使魔的力量赢得圣杯战争所应付出的一点小代价，可是不论如何——  
“……不论如何还是太勉强了。”  
少年御主小声嗫嚅着发出模棱两可的抗议，而他的从者敏锐地捕捉到了，从瞄准脖颈的啮咬之中抬起了头。

“我以为第三次你好歹会长进那么一点。”Archer的指尖划过少年的颈动脉。卫宫士郎感觉一阵恶寒从咽喉向全身的神经蔓延开。那是大脑发出的危机警告，仿佛下一秒那温暖的指腹就会变成冷冽的刃锋，  
“果然是最不合格的master。真可惜，要是召唤出我的是远坂家主的那位小姑娘就好了。Saber遇到了一位优秀的魔术师啊。”

“……你是在故意惹我生气吗？”卫宫士郎瞪大了眼。现在他多少有些能够区别Archer的刻薄什么时候是实话实说、什么时候是在以错误的方式传达好意而什么时候是在故意让人恼火了——比如现在。  
Archer没有回答，而卫宫士郎确信那是默认了。虽然很不愿意承认，但卫宫士郎悲哀地发觉自己多少已经习惯了弓兵的说话毫不留情。  
“我不认为我的结论有问题。所以你乖乖呆着就好，master。”Archer就如同在说“今天吃土豆”那样平常地继续着淡然的抚触和陈述，然而本打算就此放弃的卫宫士郎却突然被激起了无谓的好胜心。少年猛地手上发劲，本不应对英灵造成威胁的力道却因为出其不意而逆转了形势。

“……你在干什么，卫宫士郎。”  
英灵如预想之中的蹙起了眉头，虽然有一瞬间的错愕但还是完美而迅速地调整回了惯常的冷静和咄咄逼人。话语里带着怒意，不知道是因为超出掌控的事态还是行动不计后果的笨蛋御主。

现在情况怪异地演变成了卫宫士郎跨坐在Archer身上的状态。刚才伸出的手还没有收回，现在年轻御主掌心下的是自家从者深色的结实胸肌。饱经岁月和战场锻炼的肌肉手感过于好了，使得大脑陷入了短暂的空白。啊，可恶，我才没有在羡慕。

……然后该怎么做？  
现在卫宫士郎觉得自己干了自己迄今为止的的人生中最蠢的一件事。  
他开始手足无措了，一下不知道该不该把手拿开，这导致现在的状况显得很像他在性骚扰自己的从者。

Archer露出了一个欲言又止得有些扭曲的表情，“……你喜欢这样的？”  
别开玩笑了谁喜欢啊！可以的话我想立刻中止！  
卫宫士郎几乎就要把真实的情绪全部对这个恶劣的家伙发泄出来，但莫名的焦躁让他鬼使神差地选择了接受挑衅。  
“……那又如何！”完了真的就这么说出来了。

……

“……你不要乱动，交给我。”Archer在长得出奇的古怪沉默后伴随几乎叹息般的语气伸出手，却被卫宫士郎一把挥开。  
英灵的口吻明显变得不善。“……卫宫士郎？”  
“我、我说了！”卫宫士郎忍耐着脸上的热度开口，他觉得自己浑身上下都要烧起来了。如果现在有镜子，他绝不愿意正视自己的脸。“这次、我、我自己来！”  
“所以说你愚蠢。”弓之英灵的声音听起来情绪平稳，就如同在战场上斥责不成熟的御主那般。“这是魔力补充，卫宫士郎。不要做无谓的事情。”  
这句话正中死穴。卫宫士郎觉得自己像是赤身裸体被丢在寒风里，而这个英灵就波澜不惊地注视着。弓兵的鹰瞳看穿了一切，将他表面的伪装也好心的防壁也好摧毁得一干二净，但即使如此他仍要用那种话出口伤人。  
仅仅是魔术仪式。连通魔术回路，尽一个御主应有的本分职责供给魔力，给予servant更强的力量，以赢得圣杯战争。除此之外还能是其他什么呢？  
他本应该是比任何人都清楚这一点的。他比任何人都更看不惯这个性格恶劣说话带刺的悲观主义从者。如果自己的从者是那位高贵威严又不失可爱的saber就好了，他不止一次这么想过。  
——反正这个弓兵也总是说自己的御主如果是厉害的魔术师——比如远坂——就好了。  
三流御主和无名英灵。这笑话一点都不好笑。

前两次的魔力供给是如何进行的来着？毫无意义的问题突然跳进了他的脑子里。  
第一次好像搞得很简单粗暴，正是弓兵所提倡的“有效率”的魔力补充。完全没有顾及他身为初体验者的心情。仅仅是交合，仅仅是接通回路，没有任何多余的事情，几乎让卫宫士郎不愿再回忆起，但是意外的不怎么痛。那一定是因为自己不记得了，他想。让他想象是Archer有顾及到他的感受而放轻了力道这件事简直比让他尝试一整桌藤姐的料理这种挑战更加令人恶寒。  
而第二次他也不能理解。第二次他意识到自己被亲吻了，尽管弓兵很快就像触雷般逃开。卫宫士郎不明白那算是什么，那行为过分亲昵也过分残忍。他记得那个吻跟他所阅读到的想象到的所有亲吻都不一样，说是亲吻不如说是斗争，短暂而疯狂，侵略性而攻击性地，几乎让卫宫士郎以为自己会被撕裂。但与之相反，身体却被几乎可以被形容成温柔地触碰了。从耳后到喉结，从锁骨到肚脐。握弓的有力手指粗糙而温暖，却让他感觉到冷。体感上像是一条褐色的蛇在皮肤上游走。卫宫士郎几乎忘记那是怎么结束的了，他在半夜晕晕乎乎地醒来时所感受到的只有冷清的月光和弓兵灵子化所留下的魔力痕迹。  
——然后这是第三次。

卫宫士郎好几次想要抗议，就算是为了补充魔力这种事情也很羞耻。和男人做就更是了。尤其是在不久前Archer坦言自己的身份后。  
我还是一个身心健康的男子高中生好吗你这个混蛋！而且还是和未来的自己做这种事怎么想都更奇怪了！！  
然而Archer那种浑不在意的态度让他没有办法开口。就算已经有过了两次肌肤相亲，但Archer看起来就像觉得这是天经地义的事情，而平时的弓兵一如既往地是一个严苛刻薄却又同时尽职尽责的好从者。这让卫宫士郎感觉一提出抗议就会输了。  
所以这让他更加不能理解弓兵在供魔时的态度。  
连他都能察觉的显而易见的矛盾，以及或许是透过魔力同调或许是源于相似的灵基而体会到的涌动的焦躁。

“你在走什么神。这样只会浪费时间和精力而已。把衣服脱了，这样很麻烦。”  
腰间软肉突然遭到袭击，士郎绷紧了脊背从胡思乱想之中回神第一眼看到的就是Archer毫不掩饰不满的臭脸。弓兵不知道什么时候解除了概念武装撑起了身，而卫宫士郎还保持着跨坐在他身上的姿势，手掌抵在肌肉紧实的胸口。没有了布料的阻隔，坚实而有弹性的触感更加鲜明。卫宫士郎自认说不上白皙，但与弓兵对比而产生的肤色差也让他脑袋突然一下嗡鸣起来。  
“迟钝也要有个限度。”Archer似乎开始对这种支支吾吾变得不耐烦，“你不脱我就来帮你脱了。是说你还是没办法照顾自己的小孩吗？”  
“等、我自己会脱……！”这个人脑子有病吧！就算明白这家伙是未来的自己，卫宫士郎还是忍不住在脑内进行了毫无威吓力的谩骂。啊，以后会变成这种大人吗，太让人惆怅了。

然后他就保持着跨坐在弓兵身上的姿势脱了起来。脱下套头衫的动作迫使少年拉伸脊背，长年以来的锻炼使腹部划出好看的线条。尚还显得纤细的身形宛如一把没开刃的刀。卫宫士郎感觉夜晚的凉意包裹了裸露出来的皮肤，难得的面前的英灵没有出言催促，而Archer仅仅就是不发一言地注视着。没有言语，没有动作，也没有施予哪怕稍微移开视线让卫宫士郎能感觉些许放松的慈悲。  
卫宫士郎的脸颊温度开始升高了。他把自己的脸埋在衣物中。这又不是第一次，而且大家都是男人也没什么好害羞的，少年如此说服自己。可是耳廓依然不争气地红了起来，他把那解释为对弓兵目中无人态度的不满。

“太慢了。”Archer的怒气好像终于积攒到了极限，  
“啊、喂！等等！”  
“先这样就行。等你慢吞吞的天都要亮了。”  
弓兵的声音里似乎压抑着什么，但卫宫士郎只以为那是怒意。  
裤子因为弓兵的不耐烦而只褪到了膝盖，兀自裸露出的大腿与弓兵的不可避免地互相摩擦，不经常暴露在外的大腿内侧传来的肌肉挤压的触感让卫宫士郎起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。不知为何这种衣衫不整的状态比起全裸在这种状况下更让他感觉羞耻。  
Archer的手轻轻按压着少年的腰腹，——又是那种让人烦躁的力度。轻柔到过分，让人产生舒适的错觉，几乎都要让卫宫士郎以为这行为的意义是来自Archer的有意关照以令自己紧绷的身体放松。而意识到这种想法的荒谬后，卫宫士郎几乎被自己恶心得头皮发麻。而Archer似乎并没有察觉他脑子里的百转千回，只是尤为沉默地进行着折磨般的爱抚，接触到的地方开始烧灼，犹如毒素在魔术回路中蔓延至全身。  
——绝不想承认地，卫宫士郎察觉到自己有反应了。  
想必是被Archer看得一清二楚的。羞耻心开始崩碎，卫宫士郎开始悔恨自己之前为何要脑子一热。  
……这样的话，简直就像自己在主动索求一样。

“你、别摸了！直入正题不好吗……！”想逃避这一状况的少年发出了抗议。  
“又没让你动，老实呆着。”不知道在想什么的弓兵进行了否决。  
“你不介意我介意！”  
“你的意见不重要。”  
少年御主仍想作出微弱的抵抗，而弓兵用嘴制止了这种愚蠢行为。  
……被吻了。  
又一次。  
他仍想象不到这能不能被称为亲吻，在他这个年纪的少年所能想象到的亲吻大概比这要柔软浪漫得多。而无论如何这次弓兵似乎是没打算轻易放过他。咬上来的时候带着强硬和不耐烦，但并不粗暴，只是不适应而不是痛楚。

为什么要做多余的事？  
为什么要亲吻？  
为什么要触摸？

不理解。  
不认同。  
逃不开。

有什么柔软的东西探了进来，是英灵的舌头。像蛇，像绳索，像毒药，进攻口腔的同时侵蚀着理智。

卫宫士郎感到不解和恐慌。

这个吻几乎称得上是缠绵了。弓兵灵巧地勾起他的舌头，无法自如控制自己身体部位的战栗缠绕上卫宫士郎的全身。跨坐的姿势使得弓兵需要稍微扬起头以维持亲吻和舔去唾液，不常使用的视角和过近的距离使弓兵看上去有些不真实。

舌头不受控制。唾液不受控制。身体不受控制。头脑不受控制。

明明、只是……。

当卫宫士郎意识到自己的手正紧紧抓着Archer的肩膀把重心交给了对方的时候，他的防线彻底溃散了。  
明明是厌恶着的，明明应该是保持在相性差劲的御主和从者的关系就好的，明明决定了不依赖他的。

可是、……。

Archer没有对御主手指用力过猛几乎把他抓出伤痕的行为作出惯常的嘲讽，只是沉默地收紧了圈着少年的腰的手臂，而另一只手握住了卫宫士郎的性器，引出少年没来得及压抑的一声惊喘。没来得及抗议，英灵的手就开始动作起来。从顶端的小孔到柱身的经络不放过任何一处，宽厚有力的手过于细致入微的抚触演变得几乎像一场分外漫长的酷刑。

可是，为什么——

在动作的同时弓兵的唇舌也同样没有闲着。他终于放过了已经泛红的嘴唇，转移到卫宫士郎的颈侧和肩头。  
卫宫士郎觉得自己几乎要发疯了。温暖到滚烫的触感从身体的各个角落点燃，像火星落在枯叶堆上。他终于不感觉冷，他开始觉得像被烧伤。比那场无法从记忆里抹去的火灾还要令人疼痛难忍。脖颈，后腰，性器，不属于自己的温度迅速侵蚀着，始作俑者温柔地把卫宫士郎的理智逼到死角。

——为什么会贪恋这温度呢？

 

“稍微起来一点，小鬼。这样很不好动。”  
Archer波澜不惊的声音把卫宫士郎从火焰的幻觉中拽了出来。英灵的手掌已经不知道什么时候移到了腿侧，语气淡然自若得就像在说“请做出战斗指示，Master”。就是这种公事公办的态度才最让人不爽。卫宫士郎一时有些说不上来到底这种时候是听弓兵叫他“Master”还是叫“小鬼”要更为讨厌。  
啊、如果。能够看到这张脸上吃惊的表情那一定很有趣。  
卫宫士郎头脑混沌地如此想着，一边听从了Archer的指示稍微抬起身，已经硬起来的下身抵在Archer的腹部，几乎可以说是不知廉耻般地吐出精液彰显着身体的主人兴奋的状态，拷打着卫宫士郎在这方面本就经不起太多打击的精神。  
弓兵玩味地挑了挑眉，但看样子他自己好像也有感觉了。卫宫士郎深吸一口气试图平复脸上的温度——尽管是徒劳无功——决定与其等待嘲笑不如先下手为强。  
“……我一直很好奇，你是怎么对着我硬得起来。”  
“彼此而已。”弓兵似是预料到了来自御主的拙劣挑衅，不紧不慢地作出回答，“不看脸的话也基本上都一样，只是需要更强的忍耐力罢了，报酬是魔力的话这点事我还是愿意做的。倒是你，被讨厌的男人上还会兴奋才真的需要反省脑子是不是有问题吧。”  
“——”  
该死。又完全落了下风了。  
弓兵饶有兴味地轻轻笑出了声。“我说了你乖乖待着，交给我就好。没有必胜把握的挑衅只是无谋而已。”男人的声音里带上了反击胜利的愉快，同时手轻车熟路地伸向后方却被阻碍。英灵稍稍抬起头来，以“我说了这是无用功你不如早点认命”的眼神无言地注视着自己的御主。  
“——我”  
少年仿佛是咬着嘴唇说话般地嗫嚅，额头上渗出细密的汗水，从脸颊到耳后都浮起一层红色，像是说这句话耗尽了他全部的力气。弓兵感觉到为阻止自己而握上来的那只手在微微颤抖。  
“我说了这次让我、自己……！”  
就算敏锐如Archer在这种过于微妙的氛围之下也才发现卫宫士郎不知道什么时候开了润滑剂的盖子，藏在背后的那一只手已经满手黏腻，——然后下定什么决心一般毫无章法地探进了自己的里面。  
见多识广的弓兵也被这没头没脑过度愚蠢的行为震惊得一时不知道该作何反应。  
直到少年发出细小压抑的呜咽。

……总之，预期的目的算是达成了。  
卫宫士郎从Archer脸上捕捉到了惊讶程度超出预想之外的表情，这让他满足地觉得扳回了一局。——但也仅仅是现在而已。很快卫宫士郎便会后悔，而事实上他已经开始如此感觉了。就算是自己的手指塞进去也完全不好受，不如说是感觉更加怪异了。稍微后仰的姿态等于是把自己完全暴露在男人面前，对于如何进行顺利的扩张也完全不得要领，稍稍动一下身体就发出不适的哀鸣。毫无经验的少年唯一能做的只有拼命回忆平时Archer的行动，然而过于暧昧的回忆却使得他连精神都开始颤栗。  
开什么玩笑、绝不能在这个人面前认输……！  
只有这个、绝不——  
他的头脑和身体都开始发热，脑浆搅在一起几乎要融化了，羞耻的不愿服输的反抗的痛苦的喜悦的，所有的模糊的过激的分明的情感顺着脊髓流淌而下，从内部狂乱地腐蚀着骨血。自己的手指仿佛成为了被拒绝的异物，身体内部推阻着，疑虑着，像坏掉的机械一样轰鸣着。  
终于他的嘴唇间吐出了幼猫一般颤抖的呻吟，手指仿佛被肌肉卡死般无法继续动作。他不清楚Archer是什么表情，因为水雾已经模糊了视线。但他感觉这个人只是一直沉默着，没有半分安慰也没有一句讽刺，像一尊安静的雕像。  
卫宫士郎觉得开始有些生气。  
说点什么。说一点什么。嘲笑也好，讽刺也好，谩骂也好，这不是你最擅长的吗？为什么、什么都不说？  
——只是、绝不认输。卫宫士郎抬起另一只手，向着手背咬下去阻止示弱般无法控制的声音。

“白痴。别咬。”  
终于Archer开口了。那声音像宣告救赎的钟，也像死刑的锤。  
Archer拽住卫宫士郎的手腕制止了自我伤害的愚行。  
“Ar、cher……”  
没有经过思考就开口呼唤了从者。卫宫士郎想让他别碰，但是却无论如何也说不出来。大概是因为太难受了，他想着。他像被抛到岸上的鱼一样大口喘息，他说不出求助，却感觉男人像水一样包裹住他，有力的手臂把他圈在怀里，贴合着皮肤，Archer听到卫宫士郎鲜活的心跳声。  
“没经验的小鬼还要乱来。”弓兵近乎叹息地埋怨。“你果然脑子有问题吧。”  
卫宫士郎瞪大了眼，然而在反驳之前就被像是早就料到的弓兵堵住了嘴。他还未能习惯，这名servant却像理所当然般已经把那当作了有效的压制御主的方式。选择了如此暧昧旖旎的手段，在卫宫士郎看来却是公事公办一般的残忍。但他很快就没有余裕去考虑那么多——弓兵开始轻轻啮咬他的嘴唇，意外的感觉并没有那么讨厌，只是轻轻的麻痒，从他那里轻柔地夺去声音，唾液，魔力，以及理智。  
“嗯、唔……”  
喉咙里发出了来自自己的不愿面对的黏腻声音。在接吻的同时他感觉到Archer的手探进了他的后穴，但、问题在于，卫宫士郎自己的手指还没有抽出来。“等一下！我、还没……！”为这突如其来的事态感到慌乱，卫宫士郎挣扎了起来。感觉太奇怪了。自己的手指和Archer的手指在狭窄的甬道之中贴合着，互相挤压碰撞，粘稠的润滑液在缝隙间流窜，因为空间的不足甚至从穴口溢出些许。  
这太奇怪了。自己的手指进到自己身体里本来就已经足够奇怪，而另一个“自己”还火上浇油地横插一杠。手指和身体已经完全不像自己的了，只是被动地跟随男人动作着，探索自己的身体。少年徒劳地埋下头以遮住自己的表情，以防更羞耻的什么暴露在男人面前被捉住把柄。

“想不到还要用这种方式教你。你的愚蠢和无谋确实吓到我了。”从Archer嘴里说出的语句依然是熟悉的讽刺，但那声音里已经没有之前的余裕。“如果你之前乖乖听话也不会变成这样的结果。”  
卫宫士郎知道Archer意有所指，他当然知道“卫宫士郎”的结局。但他更清楚那份愚蠢就是卫宫士郎无可救药的本性。因此他少见地没有回嘴，只是伸出空闲着的那只手搂住自己的从者。  
Archer停顿了一下，啧了一声继续着不知算是指导还是惩罚的开拓。他能够理解这拥抱的用意，但他刻意逃开了，装作毫无所觉。他不愿去理解卫宫士郎的愚蠢，就如同长久在黑暗中的人无法直视太阳。  
愚不可及。他同时对自己和卫宫士郎作出了如此的评价。  
“放松，你这样只会是自己难受。”感受到不自觉的抗拒，Archer一边作出干巴巴的命令着一边与语言不符地轻轻揉弄少年被晾在一边的阴茎以转移少年的注意力，他几乎觉得卫宫士郎这副快要哭出来的样子有点可怜了。对前端的刺激果然起了效果，少年颤抖着稍微放松了身体，喉咙深处偶尔漏出压抑不住的喘息。而当那隐忍的声音突然从咬紧的唇齿间破出而变得甘美，Archer知道他达到目的了。

少年紧皱着眉头，生理性的眼泪已经积攒在眼眶，他抬起头似乎是想要狠瞪一眼自己的恶劣从者但又迅速移开了目光。脸颊和耳廓都要烧起来了，如此的失态，卫宫士郎觉得自己输得一败涂地。  
但弓兵也没有觉得这是自己的胜利。卫宫士郎并没有发现他做到了一点，就是今天的魔力供给从一开始就在不断超乎弓兵的预料。过多的亲吻和抚触，不必要的温柔，甚至是这场荒唐的教学——明明放任他不管就好。但现在弓兵感觉自己的下身已经硬得发疼，这是最糟糕的信号。无论是不是恶质的玩笑，还是本能的驱使——  
他都对眼前的少年，对半吊子的御主，对过去的自己，对意图杀害的对象，  
——对卫宫士郎，产生了魔力吸引以外的情欲。  
他憎恶卫宫士郎，亦憎恶自己。  
但那憎恶的黑潮底下流淌着他分辨不清，或者说不愿面对的感情。

弓兵扶住少年的大腿，一点点带着他往下坐。未曾体验过的姿势让卫宫士郎有种身体被剑刃破开的错觉。可怕，好可怕。他想要逃开，但身体像和Archer紧密嵌合着无法分离，而这一认知让他浑身发烫。  
其实过程并没有那么痛苦。经过充分的润滑和前两次交合的经验，这一次进去得还算顺利，但弓兵安抚性的亲吻和收紧的手臂反倒让他感觉苦闷。太多了。太温暖了。太沉重了。这是，怎样的感觉呢。一边饱尝着肉体被他人侵入的可怖，一边身体最深处不知廉耻地渴求着更多。  
这样不行。这样不可以。会想要拥抱。会想要接吻。会想要得到爱抚。会变得贪婪的。会想要依赖的。会开始变得奇怪的，会读不懂自己的心的。啊。好痛苦。痛苦得像心脏被弓矢贯穿了。好快乐。快乐得像就算溺死在此处也无所谓——

卫宫士郎被带动得整个身体都上下颠簸，而每下坠一次都会勾起脑髓深处的战栗。英灵知道如何对付他最有效，他自己也明白这一点。半吊子的御主从一开始就失去了反抗的资本，唯一能做的只有搂紧弓兵坚实的后背，在上面抓出血痕，而在被侵吞的意识里那个名字被叫出了口——

“Emiya……”

弓兵的动作停了下来。  
果然生气了吗……。这太奇怪了，卫宫士郎也知道。这显得他简直就像一个究极的自恋狂。  
但、无论如何，这是他的名字。  
不是冷冰冰的职阶名，而是“Emiya”这个名字。  
无论如何也、想稍微叫叫看。

“……你、”  
弓兵重新开始动作起来，握着卫宫士郎的腰轻轻抬起又重重按下，如预想中地听到了像卡在喉咙中一般的呻吟。然后男人凑上前去，惩罚一般咬上少年的乳头。常理来说，男性的这个部位本不会有太多反应，但是在这种情况下，这种哺乳一般的行为，一低头就能看到男人的白发，再加上来自身体内部的快感冲刷着神经，从视觉感官乃至生理反应都在使少年变得更敏感。牙齿带来  
酥麻的疼痛，舌头和口腔又给予着抚慰，矛盾的感觉温柔地把卫宫士郎一点点掰碎。  
“你无论什么时候都不听劝告。”  
弓兵终于放开了被玩弄得红肿起来的乳头，闷闷地继续着没说完的话，  
“出乎人预料的愚不可及。顽固天真至此也只能说令人佩服了。”  
……。这人怎么回事，这种时候说这个是希望我软掉吗。——然而抱怨的话还没来得及说出口，就被明显刻意地顶弄了敏感点。卫宫士郎抓紧了Archer的肩膀倒吸一口冷气，只能把怨言和喘息一并关进咬紧的嘴唇里。  
他听见弓兵轻轻笑了。  
“但『卫宫士郎』就是这样，无可救药的男人。”  
真是一针见血得令人讨厌。  
但事实如此，少年也无可反驳。不如说，他很高兴Archer能够做出如此坦率的评价。  
“是啊，就是这样。”  
少年主动送上了自己的嘴唇。

不是妥协。不是谅解。亦无关爱欲。  
只是卫宫士郎直面了愚蠢的自己。

高潮的时候卫宫士郎意识不清地呼唤着Emiya，然后被像是嫌他吵那样堵住了嘴。他放任自己被欲情裹挟，被卷入漩涡的中心。那里浮动着不知道该被怎样命名的感情的碎片，而他紧拥着自己的理想。

 

这即是、圣杯战争之中，某个荒唐而不值一提的夜晚。  
卫宫士郎在半梦半醒之间感觉Archer的气息消失了，八成是又出去侦查了。啊、才得到的魔力就要挥霍吗，真是的。  
但他知道天亮之前这个性格恶劣的servant就会回到他身边。然后，继续亘古不变的争执。  
他知道这想置他于死地的理想不会将他背弃。

 

-fin-


End file.
